The Cousins Dillon
by Emmint
Summary: I always wondered what happened to Lon Gorman after the Series 11 Episode The Hostage. So here's my attempt to bring his story to completion and reunite him with Matt Dillon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Journey's Start**

Lon Gorman came upon the burning ranch sometime in the morning, two boys one of fourteen and one thirteen were trying to dig graves for their parents. "Here, you kids let me do that for you. What happened?"

"The Jicarilla attacked, Ma and Pa made us hide," the eldest boy spoke up. Lon finished the graves.

"You want to say something over them?" The boys shook their heads.

"Why do you speak like that?" the younger boy asked.

"A long time ago, a crooked sheriff framed me for murder, a prison guard clubbed me in the throat with the butt of his rifle. It took a long time for me to heal and my voice ended up like this. I sound scary don't I?"

"Kinda scary," the two boys admitted. Lon lifted the thirteen year old to sit astride his horse, then mounted himself and assisted the fourteen year old up behind him.

"What's your names?" Lon asked.

"Thomas Dillon," the younger boy said.

"Matthew Dillon," the older boy said.

"I know someone called Matthew Dillon, he's the marshal for Dodge City, a good man. He helped me expose the sheriff who framed me. I'm going to take you to Tucumcari for now see if we can get some food into you and tell the sheriff what happened," Lon nudged his horse forward and they rode out, he could feel it as the two boys' bodies shook with sobbing for their parents. "It's alright, boys, you cry it out, them kind of tears is worth a whole lot," four hours later they rode down Tucumcari's main street stopping outside the sheriff's office. Lon lowered the boys to the ground and dismounted, they entered the sheriff's office. "Sheriff, you know the Dillon spread?"

"Sure, I know it to the west of here about four hours away."

"The Jicarilla attacked it, these boys are the only ones left."

"Damn, boys, I'm Sheriff Disbrow, your pa gave me a letter to send on to his cousin should anything happen to him," Deputy Ned Peters served up some stew for the boys and Lon with coffee for everyone.

"Their cousin wouldn't be Marshal Matthew Dillon of Dodge City, would it?" Sheriff Disbrow nodded. "Well, boys, you remember I told you about knowing Matt Dillon. sheriff, you mind if I take the letter to him, I could take the boys with me, they're going to need him now."

"Worst aspect of this job is breaking bad news to kin, it would sure be a weight off of my shoulders and you're right they'll need him."

"You boys stay with Sheriff Disbrow, while I get you a couple of horses and some supplies," Lon crossed to the stables. "Hello, you got a couple of horses I could buy with saddles?"

"I've got that buckskin and that black and white paint," the stableman said, "seventy dollars each with saddles, I'll throw in a couple of rifle scabbards too," Lon handed over the money and made sure he got a bill of sale for each horse. He led the horses to the store and bought supplies for the trip, as he got back to the sheriff's the boys came out, Lon handed the reins of the buckskin to Matthew and the paint to Thomas. Sheriff Disbrow handed up a couple of rifles.

"These are just spare, I never use them, the boys might as well have them," Lon thanked him and slid each rifle into their scabbards. They mounted and set off, Sheriff Disbrow watched them go thanking God he didn't have to break the news to Matt Dillon. He went inside clearing away the plates and glasses, then went to the little Catholic church, Father Paul Dillon looked up as he came in. "Father Paul, the Jicarillas attacked your uncle's ranch. Adam left instructions for me to send for Matt Dillon."

"He never forgave me for becoming a Catholic and joining the priesthood. What about the burying?"

"No need, a man called Lon Gorman a friend of Matt's he came along and helped the boys, he's taking them to Matt with the letter Adam left me to send to him."

"I'll say a mass for them all tonight," Disbrow watched Father Paul limp toward the altar remembering the fall that had caused it, from a horse that he had been trying to break for Adam.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Journey to Dodge

They'd been riding for five hours, Lon looked at both boys noting how quiet they were also how tired it had been a long day for them he called a halt. "We'll rest here tonight, set off again tomorrow. Matthew you and your brother gather some wood, while i go get some water," the two boys started gathering some wood while Lon went to find the water, which he found in a nearby creek. He went back to the boys, fetched out his coffee pot and filled it with water and put some coffee into it, setting it on the fire to heat up, he saw the three rabbits, and smiled. "Your Pa teach you how to hunt?"

"No, our cousin Paul did, he's the priest in Tucumcari." Matthew said.

"How come you didn't mention him before?"

"Our daddy said never to mention his name."

"Unusual priest your cousin."

"He wasn't always a priest, Daddy never forgave for becoming catholic." Thomas said, Lon cooked up the rabbits they ate them quickly and then bedded down for the night.

"Goodnight, boys, we'll ride on tomorrow. I know now why your Pa wants you to go to Dodge."

"Will he take care of us?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, he's a good man, you get some sleep and we'll ride out tomorrow," waking at first light Lon got another pot of coffee on the go and cooked up some breakfast, he woke the boys. "Breakfast, boys, we should reach Amarillo by tonight and the next day we turn north, it'll take another five days after that to get to Dodge," they set out heading east, Lon scanned the horizon noticing a rider in the distance riding parallel to them. They arrived in Amarillo in the early evening, they took their horses to the stables then went to the nearest hotel to book rooms, Lon booked two rooms figuring the boys could share. He looked out of the window of his room and saw a man he'd hoped never to see again, Carl Mandee. He must've escaped again before they could hang him, Lon thought, he'll want to kill me and Matt. If he finds about those two boys being Matt's cousins he'll go after them too. The next day, they had breakfast in the hotel's dining room then left to saddle their horses and ride out, Lon scanned the horizon and saw the silhouetted rider and knew that it was Carl Mandee.

"Who is that, Mr Gorman?" Matthew asked.

"I don't know, boys, he could be just a line rider," Lon said not wanting to worry the boys unnecessarily, they turned north. "We'll skirt around Cimarron when we get there and turn east to Dodge," they stopped occasionally to rest the horses and have meals and sleep. "It's going to take another day and a half to get near Cimarron," Lon told them when they set out again, every now and then he scanned the horizon but he didn't see Mandee again, although he realised that Mandee was still out there and would in all probability follow them into Dodge. Lon was glad he couldn't see Mandee because if he couldn't see him neither could the boys and this way they wouldn't fret about him. Noon the next day they splashed their horses across the Cimarron River. "Won't be long now boys, just about another two days till Dodge," Lon took the chance to refill their canteens and then they headed east.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Matt in Danger**

It was evening of the seventh day when they arrived in Dodge, they stabled their horses and went to the Dodge House. "You boys sit there while I book us a couple of rooms," Lon walked over to the desk, "I'd like to book two rooms one for me and one for the boys. Is the owner around, I need a word?"

"Certainly, sir, this way," the clerk took Lon to the office. "Mr Wiley, this gentleman would like to talk to you."

"Please take a seat, Mr ..."

"Gorman, Lon Gorman. I don't know if you remember me, I was among the men who kidnapped Matt Dillon, back in seventy-six."

"Oh, yes, I recall Matt saying that you had been railroaded by a corrupt sheriff."

"Good, that makes it easier for me to explain why the two boys out in the lobby need protecting. They lost their parents recently in an Indian raid up near Tucumcari, the sheriff there, Sheriff Disbrow gave me a letter to give to Matt Dillon, those two boys are his cousins. We need to keep their whereabouts secret at least until I can talk to Matt."

"Why the need for this secrecy?"

"There's a man trailing us, Carl Mandee, he was the only other survivor of the escapees."

"I thought he'd been hung?"

"So did I, but I saw him in Amarillo and I'm pretty sure he's following me. I don't know if he knows about the boys, but I don't intend taking any chances."

"Right! What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to Matt now, but I want you to get some food up to the boys room."

"Certainly," Lon left the office he signed the register and took the boys up to their room. "Boys, the clerk is going to have some food sent up to you. I'm going across to Matt's office, tell him you're here. He'll come back with me and we can arrange things properly."

"Okay, Mr Gorman," Lon smiled, he liked those kids. He left them to settle in and went down to the lobby as the clerk carried a tray of food upstairs. Lon left the hotel crossing to the marshal's office, he opened the door and went in Matt looked up as he came in. "Howdy, Matt, Festus."

"Lon Gorman, never thought to see you in these parts again," Matt said, Lon handed the letter over to him.

"Sorry, Matt, no good way of saying about this sort of thing," Matt read the letter.

"What is it, Matthew?" Festus sounded concerned.

"My cousin, Adam and his wife, they've been killed by the Jicarilla. What about their children and Cousin Paul?"

"Paul is the local priest in Tucumcari. The boys are here with me, I got them a room in the Dodge House for now. We got one big problem. Carl Mandee must've escaped again, I saw him in Amarillo and I'm pretty sure he saw me, I don't think he saw the boys but he might have. He probably thinks they're mine."

"Festus, have Barney send a telegraph to Fort Leavenworth ask them why they didn't notify me."

"Sure thang, Matthew."

"I'll be over at the Dodge House, should anyone want me," Matt left with Lon walking over to the Dodge House they went upstairs to the boys' room.

"Boys, this is your cousin, Matt Dillon."

"Howdy, what do I call you?"

"I'm Thomas, sir."

"I'm Matthew, sir, I was named for you."

"How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen," Matthew said, "and Thomas is thirteen."

"Well, it looks like I'll have to rent a bigger house at this rate."

"You got family already, Matt?" Lon asked, Matt nodded and explained about the arrival of his twins and how he found his adopted daughter Mary. "That's going to cause some confusion, your son being Matthew the same as young Matthew here?"

"Everybody calls my Matthew, Little Matt," Festus knocked on the door and entered.

"Barney got a reply, Matthew," Matt went out to the landing with Festus. "They didn't know until we told them," Matt leant on the railing, "them two boys are they your cousin's young uns."

"Yes," Matt leant on the rail. "Soon as Mandee finds out about them they're going to be in danger."

"So will yours," Matt nodded. "Frank Reardon said he'd be down to visit this week," Festus nodded remembering the telegraph that had come from Montana.

"You figure he'll be able to protect the kids," Matt nodded, they went back in the room.

"Lon, kids, we'll go to my place now, you two got to meet your cousins. Festus bring Miss Kitty, Doc Adams and Joseph," they gathered up their belongings and followed Matt out and across town to Matt's house. Katherine hugged Matt close, Little Matt stood close but at fourteen considered himself above such things, Mary know nineteen was being courted by several boys but hadn't set her sights on any particular boy. Miss Kitty came in with Doc, Joseph and Festus.

"Matt," Miss Kitty said, "Festus has been unusually quiet. Has anything happened?"

"You could say that, Kitty. These two boys are my cousins, Matthew and Thomas, their parents were killed recently by the Jicarilla. Boys, this is Doc Adams and his son Joseph, he's a doctor too."

"Matthew you want I should bring Newly and Quint?" Festus asked.

"Yes, get all my deputies together," Festus left it didn't take long but soon the house was full of men and one woman all willing to lay down their lives to protect Matt's family.

"Matt, are you in trouble?" Matt turned to see Breckinridge Taylor.

"My family might be. This is Lon Gorman," Lon nodded to Breckinridge Taylor. "Don't know whether you heard of him?"

"As I recall, Festus told me that you helped him get out of prison."

"Yes, a corrupt sheriff had framed him for murder. Lon just brought my cousin's two boys from Tucumcari after Adam and his wife were killed by the Jicarilla. Come here boys, this is Breckinridge Taylor, he's our only attorney at law. Boys, you recall the rider that you saw on the way?" they nodded not liking where this was going. "We think he's a man called Carl Mandee, if he is he's coming here for only one reason to kill me and Lon. He hasn't tried anything yet because if it is him we think he might want us to be together, I don't want you to worry about it, we'll all keep you safe," Kitty and Mary sorted out the sleeping arrangements, the boys were grateful to get to bed, they'd had a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Matt's Family

The next day Matt took Matthew and Thomas to the school-house with Little Matt and Katharine. "Hello, Marshal," Merry Florene said.

"Merry Florene, this is Matthew and Thomas they've come to live with me, their parents were recently killed by the Jicarilla."

"You can sit with Little Matt and Katharine, don't worry, Marshal, I'll take real good care of them."

"I know, Merry Florene, I'll be back this afternoon to take the kids home."

"Newly, told me about it," Matt smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll do all we can to protect the people of Dodge."

"Newly told me that Frank Reardon will be here soon," Matt nodded.

"Should arrive on the noon stage. I've got to go back now, you kids behave yourself now," Matt left them to get on with it, he returned to his office, Lon looked up from a doze as he came in. "You got Spring fever, Lon?"

"Must have. I sure hope your friend Frank Reardon gets here before Mandee," Festus was watching as the noon stage arrived and Frank Reardon stepped down from it.

"Howdy, Mr Reardon, Matthew's in his office."

"How is he?"

"Worried, but he'll tell you about it," Frank retrieved his bag, saddle and rifle and then followed Festus to the office.

"Matt, Festus says you've got a problem, he didn't say what."

"My family's in danger. This is Lon Gorman, he brought my cousins children here after Adam and Martha were killed by the Jicarilla."

"Seems I've heard of you, Mr Gorman?"

"Nothing bad I hope?"

"The problem, Frank, is the only other survivor from those escapees from Fort Leavenworth they thought using me as a hostage would get them across the border into Mexico. Lon should not have been there in the first place."

"I remember you telling me about it. How'd that sheriff think he could get away with it?"

"Too many people too scared of him to go against him. Mandee has escaped again and both Lon and me agree that he is most likely coming here to kill one or both of us."

"That's not what you're worried about is it, you're worried that he'll go after your family," Ziva came in, she smiled. Frank's eyes widened seeing the badge on her chest.

"Frank, this is Ziva David. Ziva show Frank your gun," Ziva unholstered the Sig Sauer, she thumbed the catch removing the clip and handed the gun to Frank.

"This cartridge, fits into the grip."

"Think what you could do with twelve shots rather than six Frank?"

"Jeez, wish I'd had one of those when I was a marshal. Right, I'll come to the house when I've seen Kitty and Doc."

"Ask Doc about Joseph," Matt said.

"You make that sound mysterious?"

"Doc will explain when you see him," Frank smiled and left the office heading to the Long Branch.

"Frank, it's so good to see you," Kitty said. "Did Matt tell you about ..."

"Yes, just now, he introduced me to Lon Gorman. Howdy, Doc, Matt said to ask you about Joseph."

"Joseph, I want to introduce you to Frank Reardon, he used to be a deputy up in Hays. Frank, this is Doctor Joseph Adams, my son."

"I didn't know you had a son?"

"Neither did my father until I arrived in Dodge last year," Joseph said.

"So Dodge finally has two doctors, that'll come in handy."

"That's what Matt said, something about stitches, then Dad called him an overgrown excuse for a lawman," Frank laughed.

"I've heard him call Matt that before but it's not serious. Until now I didn't know Matt had a family," Kitty explained how the twins came into Matt's life and how Matt had found Mary."

"And now Lon has brought Matt's cousin's two boys to him. You think Mandee will go after the kids before he goes after Matt and Lon," Kitty nodded the worry showing in her eyes.

"You know Matt, if he goes after the kids, I'm not sure that Matt will be able to keep control."

"Yeah, you saw it with me when I lost Maria," they nodded, Frank drank his beer down. "Well, I'm here now, Mandee isn't going to get anywhere near those kids," Frank left to go to Matt's house. Matt had just returned with the kids, who were doing their homework, while Mary cooked a meal for them. Breck Taylor came in with some law books.

"Little Matt, here thought you could use these," Breck said. "Matt, one of these days you'll have to send Little Matt to college."

"One day, maybe when he's eighteen. Frank, this is Breck Taylor he's the only attorney in Dodge. Breck, meet Frank Reardon."

"I heard you were coming to visit."

"Dad, will Carl Mandee hurt you?" Katharine asked.

"He'll try."

"Don't worry, kids," Frank said, "others have tried and your dad's still here."

"Yeah, no one can kill my Dad," Little Matt said, Matt didn't bother to tell Little Matt that there might be the wrong bullet for him one day. He couldn't think about that just now, he had to think about protecting his friends in Dodge and his family and only that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Pressure**

Mary was pegging out the clothing from that days wash when the bullet hit the house, she screamed and ran into the house, slamming the back door shut she slid down her back against the door and her hands over her ears. Matt was sitting at his desk in the jail when he heard the shot ring out, he and Frank Reardon ran to the house, they entered the front door, Matt heard her sobs and went into the kitchen, she flew into his arms. "Papa," Matt lifted her and carried her into the front parlour.

"She alright, Matt?" Frank asked.

"She will be, it's unnerved her a bit," Matt said.

"Kitty told me what happened to her."

"Yeah. Mary, I'm going to take you to the Long Branch. You'll be safer there."

"Sam's shotgun will keep Mandee away from her," Frank said, Matt carried Mary in his arms all the way into the Long Branch.

"Matt, what happened?" Kitty asked.

"Mandee took a pot shot at the house."

"Take Mary up to my room, Matt, she'll be safer there. What about the kids?" Matt realised what she meant, then he realised that the other kids in the school could be in danger too, Kitty didn't need to ask she saw it in his eyes.

"Matt, Mary needs you now, I'll go get the kids," Frank said as he left.

"Bessie, come up with me," Kitty said, "we'll get a couple of rooms ready. Sam, keep watch," Matt carried Mary upstairs, the tough trail hands watched him go, then started talking about what they'd like to do to Mandee for threatening children. Frank and Lon brought the children into the Long Branch just as a bullet took out one of the windows.

"They're upstairs, Mr Reardon," Sam said, Frank nodded, he and Lon took the children upstairs. A couple of trail hands rushed outside but didn't see anyone.

"He must've been in one of those alleys on t'other side," one of them said. A man came in looking like he'd seen a ghost. "What's the matter with you?"

"Give me a whiskey, Sam, I sure need it. Where's the marshal?"

"I'm here," the man turned.

"I just rode in past the cemetary, one of the graves has been dug open, the coffin's all busted open," Matt paled, he knew the grave the man was talking about.

"Matt," Amos McKee laid a hand on his arm, "that's Ellie's grave isn't it?" Matt nodded. "Jeb, you take a few of the men to the undertaker's wake him if you have to. Get another coffin and rebury her."

"Sure boss," the hands left, Amos sat Matt down by a table, he poured a whiskey and handed it to Matt. "Drink it down," Matt drank it if only to give his heart time to stop pounding, he rose and walked out turning left Matt returned to his office and sat behind his desk.

"Matthew?" Matt looked up at Festus's concerned face. "What's happened?"

"Mandee, he must have found out about Ellie. He dug her body up, Festus."

"Well, I'll just go and do some reburying."

"Amos McKee's already sent some of his hands to do that. Must have been the first thing Mandee did. He followed that by taking a pot shot at the house, scared Mary half to death and now he's shot a window out of the Long Branch."

"He really do intend putting you through the wringer, don't he?" Matt nodded. "Matthew, you know'd Joe Bascombe said, to call on him if you need help and a extry gun couldn't hurt. I'll go let him know what's happening," Matt nodded, Festus knew that Matt could take most things but digging up Ellie's body had clearly unnerved Matt, Festus could see the tension in him. So on the way out of town, he stopped at the Long Branch.

"Miz Kitty."

"Is Matt alright, Amos told me about Ellie?"

"He's in the office, I ain't sure how he feel y'know he don't talk about somethings."

"I'll go to him, don't worry, Festus," Kitty said, they left together, Kitty turned left and walked to Matt's office she bumped into Doc and Joseph.

"What's wrong Kitty you look worried?" Doc asked.

"Mandee dug up Ellie's body."

"Dear God in heaven!"

"Who was Ellie?"

"Matt loved her, she was murdered four years ago," they crossed to the marshal's office. Kitty pulled a chair across so she could sit next to Matt, the tension in him visibly drained away. Doc poured them all coffee, he placed Matt's down in front of him. "Drink that down, Matt, all of it," Kitty silently handed her handkerchief to him, he handed it back and smiled.

"I'm fine, just a shock," Matt pulled Ellie's picture out of his draw. "I hadn't looked at this in an age, nearly forgot what she looked like," he hugged Kitty. "How are the kids?"

"They're fine, Mandee won't get to them not with Amos McKee and his trail hands around and Sam's got his shotgun ready too. Where was Festus going in such a hurry?"

"To the Bascombe spread."

"Oh, yes, Joe still think he owes you?"

"He keeps saying to ask if I need help, every time he comes to town with Ching Lee."

"And Festus has gone to see him," Kitty said.

"Yea, Festus said an extra gun wouldn't hurt and it makes sense."

"Once in a while he does make sense," Doc said. "Come on, we'll go to Delmonico's I'm buying," they left and crossed the street to Delmonico's.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Bascombe Comes to Town**

Festus made his way to the west, calling at all the local ranches and warning them to keep their families close to home. He rode in to the Johnson spread. "Howdy, Festus, how's Matt?"

"Hurting, not wounded," Festus saw the question in Bill's eyes. "You ever hear of the time when Lon Gorman and Carl Mandee kidnapped Matt trying to get to the border?"

"Heard of it, heard Matt helped Gorman prove that he was framed," Festus nodded.

"Lon brought Matt's cousin's two boys to him jest this week, their folks were killed by the Jicarilla. The other man Carl Mandee escaped from Fort Leavenworth he's followed Lon. He intends to kill both Lon and Matt, but he's tormenting Matt first, he shot at Matt's house, scared Mary. He's moved the kids to the Long Branch. Mandee also shot out one of the Long Branch's windows, but the worst thing he's done is to dig up Ellie's body."

"That's the girl, Matt was going to marry?"

"Yeah," a man approached.

"You are talking of Matt Dillon?"

"Yes, sir."

"I am Scout, I am half Kiowa, I scouted for General Custer but I was fortunate to be with Captain Benteen. I met Matt Dillon when the son of the Kiowa chief I was visiting was beaten. Matt Dillon found him took him to Dodge saved his life. If this man Mandee leaves Dodge the Kiowa will hunt him, I will make sure he is alive when we bring him to you. I cannot promise he will be unharmed but he will be alive to suffer at the end of a rope."

"I'm warning the local ranchers to stay close to home. We don't want the families being caught in the crossfire."

"Thanks, will do," Festus rode on, he would take most of the day getting to the Bascombe spread. It all day to get to the ranch, Joe was just going to the house for the evening meal when Festus arrived.

"Festus, come on in Ching Lee will be happy to see you. She's probably cooked up enough to feed twenty people. Matt, not with you?"

"Your offer still stand?"

"To help Matt, it still stands. I owe him for what so nearly happened."

"Oh, foot Matthew don't see it like that, at all. But he do need your help," they entered the house.

"Festus it is so good to see you," Ching Lee said, "come sit eat with us."

"Festus, was just telling me that Matt needs my help."

"What is wrong, is Matt in trouble?" Ching Lee asked, Festus explained everything except for the desecretion of Ellie's grave.

"There's one more thang. Mandee done dug up Ellie's body, he busted her coffin open and just dumped her there."

"But that is just terrible. How has he taken it?"

"Well, Ching Lee, he took it hard when I left Miz Kitty, Doc and Joseph were going to take him to lunch. I reckon as how he'll be all right."

"Who is Joseph?" Joe asked.

"Cause, you ain't heard. Joseph is Doc's son from a saloon gal he knew when he was young. He's a Doc too," once the meal was over Joe went to hitch the buckboard, he came back opened a drawer and lfted out his gun and holster both still well kept.

"Never thought I'd have to strap this on again," Joe fastened the gunbelt round his hips and loaded the gun. Joe helped Ching Lee up onto the box and they set out for Dodge. "Be about midnight when we get there, we'll get a room in the Dodge House. Where's Matt sleeping?"

"Miss Kitty made him a room up in the Long Branch, wut with Sam's shotgun and the Texas drovers, nobody's gitting anywhere's near him or the kids. Figure having an extry gun couldn't hurt."

"I would have been disappointed if you hadn't asked. Tomorrow I'll set about looking for this Mandee, you got poster on him?"

"Sure do in the office," they arrived outside the Dodge House at midnight, "you get settled I'll take care of the wagon and horses."

"Thanks, Festus," Joe assisted Ching Lee down and took her inside.

"Mr Bascombe, Ching Lee, so nice to see you," the clerk said. "I'll give you your ususal room. You've heard about Matt?"

"Yes, Festus, came and told us. Now I have a chance to repay the debt I owe him," the clerk handed the key to room eight to Joe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Catching Mandee**

Joe and Ching Lee went across to the Long Branch the next morning, Matt was having breakfast with Kitty and his children. "Joe, Festus said he was going to get you?"

"Glad he did, now I can repay you," Joe said, Matt just shook his head.

"Joe, you owe me nothing."

"Matt, I'm going to need to take a look at the poster on Mandee and anything else you've got on him."

"Newly's in the office, he'll get you the paper we've got on Mandee," Joe nodded kissed Ching Lee and left the Long Branch turning left out of the door he headed for the Marshal's office. Newly looked up as he came in.

"Hello, Joe, Festus told me you'd come to help."

"Right, Matt said you'd show me all the papers you had on Carl Mandee," Newly opened the files and pulled out the posters, Joe studied them carefully. "Not a lot that would tell me where or when he will strike next."

"Lon Gorman might be able to fill you in some of the things not mentioned in those papers," Newly said, Joe nodded it made sense as Lon had been in Leavenworth with Mandee, Joe knew that somewhere out there Mandee was just waiting for Matt or Lon to make a mistake.

"Where is Lon Gorman?"

"He's got a room in the Dodge House, room twelve."

"Right, I'll go talk to him," Joe walked back to the Dodge House, he went to room twelve and knocked, Lon opened the door gun in hand. "My name's Joe Bascombe."

"The gunfighter?"

"I was, I'm just a rancher now and Matt Dillon is a friend of mine," Joe explained how he had met Matt.

"I'd like to meet Ching Lee, she must be a remarkable woman?"

"She is, I need to know more about Carl Mandee, more than is shown in the posters on him."

"Well, the poster is an accurate description and likeness. What isn't on there is that he's completely mad, he has been known to go completely berserk," Lon described having to pull Mandee off Matt during the escape to the border. "I'm just glad Matt survived that trip and not just because without him I would not be here. How are we going to stop him?"

"You said he has a flash temper, well you know how you light fireworks we're just going to light the blue touch paper and wait. That means you, Matt and his family stay hid up. If Mandee can't get at any of you, he might make the mistake of rushing in to town. We'll go to the Long Branch now and organise everything," Joe and Lon walked to the Long Branch.

"Morning, Matt. How's Mary now?"

"She's fine, just a little nervous. Right now, Ching Lee has her in the kitchen they're cooking up a storm it seems," Matt said.

"I think Joe has a plan to smoke Mandee out."

"You're all going to stay hid right here. No arguments Matt," Joe read the look on Matt's face and knew that Matt was just about to argue the point, Barney Danche entered with a telegraph he handed it to Matt, he read it.

"It's from the Governor, if we catch Mandee, we're not to send him back to Leavenworth. He's already under sentence of death, we're to hang him here in Dodge."

"He's going to have to come looking for you and with his temper, he'll make a mistake cause the only one on the street is going to be me. I'm not going to kill him, but I will stop him from killing anyone," men went to take their horses to safety at Moss Grimmick's and now the street was quiet, even the saloons were quiet.

"This is the quietest Saturday night Dodge has ever seen," Kitty said.

"All hell will break loose when I've got Mandee in jail," Joe said, he left the Long Branch to take station outside Matt's office. Joe knew he was taking a major gamble that Mandee would be hot tempered enough to come in straightaway but felt that it was a gamble that had to be taken, Joe sat on one of the chairs and waited. He was beginning to think that Mandee wasn't going to take the bait when he hadn't showed by nine o'clock, another half hour went by then a figure ran out of an alley towards Joe, he drew and fired striking Mandee in the leg and then a second bullet in the leg. He kept his gun aiimed at Mandee as he leant down and removed Mandee's six shooter, Matt appeared by his side. "He'll need Doc Adams to patch him up enough to get up the gallows steps," Matt opened the door of his office.

"Festus, help get Mandee into one of the cells."

"Sure thang, Matthew."

"You better remove your gun first," Festus withdrew his gun and put it in a draw, he left the office and helped by Joe and Matt dragged Mandee to one of the cells. Doc came in, he removed the bullets, cleaned up the wounds and bandaged them.

"I heard about the Governor's order."

"What order, Matthew?" Festus asked.

"Mandee's not going back to Leavenworth, he's to be hung here in Dodge as soon as Mr Peters arrives from Hays."

"We'll start building the gallows tomorrow."

"Put it where we put the gallows for Billy Boles," Matt said, "and now I'm going to take my family home. Joe, thanks for your help."

"Matt, you know I will always be ready to help you," Matt smiled and went to the Long Branch.

"Is it over, Matt," Kitty asked.

"Yes, Mandee is in jail," he hugged Kitty close, then gathered the kids and took them back to his house. Mary went to the kitchen she found that the neighbours had brought in the wash.

"Mary," Matt said, "go to bed, your safe now, we all are," Mary hugged him.

"Goodnight, Papa."

"Goodnight, Mary," he watched her go upstairs, he went into the front room, Little Matt had started reading one of the law books. "Little Matt, Katherine, Matthew, Thomas bedtime you can do what you want after church tomorrow," the kids rose and went upstairs.

* * *

><p>Days later the gallows was ready, Matt made sure that Mandee's hands were securely tied behind his back. Ordinarily Matt hated hangings but this was different Mandee had threatened his family and the people loved most in this world, they led him after Mr Peters out to the gallows and up the steps. The padre said a few prayers, Mr Peters placed a hood over Mandee's head, he looked at Judge Brooker, who nodded. Mr Peters pulled the lever and the trap sprang open, after awhile Doc checked, he nodded and they cut him down. Matt looked at the ground glad that it was over, and that his family and friends were safe.<p>

**The End**


End file.
